


carnage kill the my little pony universe

by soic



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	1. Chapter 1

carnage see a portal to the my little pony dimension then carnage jump in the dimension and start killing pony left from right then carnage see a pony running carnage start running to the pony and cut her head off with his long sharp claws then carnage grab a wand and turn into a bomb and explode killing every pony and creature in the dimension


	2. darkseid turn harley quinn into darkseid

Harley quinn was punching darkseid in the face until darkseid grab Harley quinn by the neck and zap her with his omega beam turning her into darkseid darkseid then laugh at Harley quinn look like and vanish out of thin air Harley quinn hey what so funny a guy show Harley quinn a mirror to see that she look like darkseid then Harley quinn let out a scream ahhhhhhh Harley quinn then blow her self up and destroy herself and the planet earth and killing everyone on the planet earth including Harley quinn


End file.
